fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Seara
Seara '''is a Salazzle with a hedonist mindset. Like most Salazzle, she lives with a harem of male Salandit followers, with whom she mates with on a regular basis. She is incredibly care free and self indulgent and loves to take advantage of others for her own pleasures. She used to belong to the same Fire Dojo that Sage and Hearth were a part of but was kicked out for being constantly distracted by her Salandit, and for distracting the other members of the Dojo. '''Story At the Fire Dojo When Seara was a salandit, she had quickly inherited the role as the leader of her little harem. They followed her everywhere she went, including to a fire dojo she came across. Going under the guise of a student, Seara quickly became really good at her skills in manipulation and seduction. She became very distracting to the students at the dojo, especially to a young braixen and a houndour who hated her guts. Seara was eventually kicked out of the dojo, but the salandit carried no regrets nor animosity on her way out, for not only did she have a good time, but she had also attained enough experience to evolve into a full-grown salazzle. Needless to say, she acquired a heavenly body, and her harem had grown at least thrice its size. Moving On With such a carefree attitude, it was no surprise Seara brushed off all the trouble she got into. Not only did she have a lustful figure that caught plenty of her enemies off guard, but she grew greatly skilled in the use of her pheromones as well as her fire and poison attacks. With her family of salandit close by, Seara traveled with them constantly. If they had to camp out for a while, Seara would normally choose a more arid biome to stay at until it was time to move on once again. Sanctuary Eventually, one day Seara and her harem stopped close to the lands of the Sanctuary. She camped out further west and preyed upon the unfortunate souls that lived nearby. Soon, however, she would stumble upon the first pokemon that she would feel a genuine attraction to...A rotund, lethargic male grovyle. Seara would swallow this grovyle whole after spellbinding him with her pheromones. The salazzle greatly enjoyed this experience as Sol passionately caressed her walls from inside. Considering letting him go so they can meet again, their fun time was interrupted by Puru, who forced himself down Seara's gullet. Inside her stomach, Puru filled up the salazzle with water but could not get her to spit them out, as her belly stretched very well to compensate for the extra weight. Puru, having no choice, aqua jetted both he and Sol out of the salazzle's belly. Angered, Seara attempted to attack the azumarill, but instead was blasted away effortlessly, unable to contest with Puru's Huge Power. True Love Back at her camp, Seara retreated into a cave where she would be struck with sorrow, an emotion she rarely ever felt in her life. As some of her salandit followers tended to her injuries, Seara dismissed them, frustrated and unable to move from her spot. The salazzle was then shocked to find that Sol had suddenly arrived on his own. Questioning his reasoning for coming back, he simply replied that he wanted to see her again. Knowing that he was the one for her, Seara accepted the grovyle, sharing a kiss. Personality Seara is naturally seductive and somewhat manipulative. Most if not all the time she sees others as mere play things to influence with her pheromones. If not that, she simply sees them as easy meat to devour after infatuating them easily. She does not make a habit of keeping long relationships. Even if she winds up attracting a desperate soul to wanting to stay with her, Seara eventually gets bored of them after a few sexual sessions and then eats them. The salazzle is quite carefree and resilient, not caring much for the consequences of her actions. She can go as far as eating steel and rock types for fun. Seara seeks pleasure in exotic ways, usually letting her play-thing squirm in her belly before letting them out (or keeping them in if they disappoint her). Abilities One of Seara's most powerful abilities is her pheromones which take on both a gaseous and liquid form. These pheromones are used by all Salazzle to attract males and force their Salandits to serve them. Seara's pheromones are more potent then a regular Salazzle and very few pokemon can resist them. There are three ways that Seara uses her pheromones. First is as a potent gas which she releases from her mouth. Anyone who inhales this gas will find themselves becoming woozy before being completely infatuated with her. The second way is she secretes a liquid form of the pheromones all over her body which effect those who come into direct contact with her. The third way is she can spit her liquid pheromones a long distance, usually aiming for the face. Trivia *Both Seara's saliva and stomach acids are pink. *Seara one time tried to have Sol eat her, but her poison typing was too much for the grass type's belly. Gallery File:Seara concept art.PNG|Seara's early concept art 1513831231.fidchellvore searacomic2.png|Seara using her pheromones on Sol. 1480479116.fidchellvore seara.png|Seara's first appearance. One of the most popular Salazzle images on Furaffinity. Seara and Salandits.PNG|Seara being tended to by her Salandits. Sol and Seara.PNG|Sol and Seara share a heartfelt moment together. Category:Females Category:Pokemon